<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth in the cold by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287099">Warmth in the cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh'>Ulqueleh (Ulquii)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Ficlets! [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blizzards &amp; Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hot Chocolate, Light Angst, M/M, Skiing, trapped in a cabin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” Keith called him, holding Shiro’s face with his hands and almost pulling away as if he had burned, “Jesus, Shiro, you’re cold!”</p><p>“Well, there’s a snowstorm right outside,” Shiro chuckles, leaning into his palm and sighing, “God, you’re very warm.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Ficlets! [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth in the cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDragon/gifts">AniDragon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holiday gift for <a href="https://twitter.com/RionaDaidouji">AniDragon</a>!!</p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith springs up the moment the door of the cabin opens with a creak, the sound of the strong wind outside and the creep of cold entering from the now open door making him shiver despite being standing right in front of the lighted up fireplace. He stands from his cocoon of blankets, careful to not spill the hot chocolate he had prepared in two cups, and walks towards Shiro, closing the door with a soft thump and shivering from the unforgiving weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any luck?” Keith asks, helping Shiro off his snow-covered coat and scarf. Shiro shakes off his yarn hat, all wet and froze, and he shudders off the remains of his shivers, brushing off his face the white floof of white hair over his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Shiro said, seemingly exhausted, “I’m sorry, Keith, I think we’ll have to spend Christmas here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Keith called him, holding Shiro’s face with his hands and almost pulling away as if he had burned, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shiro, you’re cold!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s a snowstorm right outside,” Shiro chuckles, leaning into his palm and sighing, “God, you’re very warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith sighed and helped him to get near the fireplace, covering him with the blankets once he had settled in front of the fireplace, hands near the fire in attempts to have them warmed. He grabs the hot-but-already-lukewarm chocolate and goes quickly to the adjacent kitchen to have it heated up, and when he comes back with both cups steaming and a pack of coconut cookies Shiro likes under his arm, he stops to look how sad Shiro looks. How tiny and defenseless looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Keith murmured, settling down beside him and handing over the hot chocolate, “Don’t beat yourself up for this. It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except it is,” Shiro huffs, not an inch of humor in it, “I was the one who invited you to ski without looking the weather up and now you’re trapped with me during Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Keith repeats, sterner, and Shiro almost flinches, “Don’t blame yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No ‘buts,’ Shiro,” he states, raising on his knees and cradling Shiro’s face between his palms, “No one knew about the snowstorm, not even the weather people predicted it, and there was no way you would know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro pouted, but he leaned on Keith’s warmth, his skin still cold to the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he sighed, closing his eyes, and he let Keith thumb over his still-a-bit-flushed cheeks, “Okay. I’m sorry. It’s just that it’s your first Christmas you could spend with your mom and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Keith muttered, shifting closer, and he continued until Shiro opened his eyes, “There’s going to be more Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro sighed, about to refute, but Keith’s finger pressed on his lips, leaving him stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And” Keith whispered, a blush starting to creep on his cheeks, “I’d rather spend Christmas as a couple like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro feels his own face heat up at the soft confession, his mouth twitching up a smile, and when Keith leans to kiss him, it warms him up much more than the hot chocolate he left on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, baby,” Shiro murmurs when Keith pulls away a bit, “Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” Keith says and pecks his nose, just over Shiro’s scar, “Merry almost Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiles, helping Keith cuddle to his side and taking his hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry almost Christmas.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a> (including the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder">LLF Comment Builder</a>), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author replies to comments.</p><p>If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p><p>~</p><p>Come and yell with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ulqueleh">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>